


The Third Sato

by awesomeness231



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeness231/pseuds/awesomeness231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra escapes kidnapping at a young age and is raised by the Sato family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

A few years ago:

“Asami! Come on it’s time for school!” My dad calls me and I run downstairs. Today is my second to last day of seventh grade and my dad is driving me to school with my friend, Opal.

“Hey dad, sorry I took so long. My hair didn’t want to cooperate for some reason.” Hiroshi smiles. “It’s fine Asami. Come on lets go pick up Opal.”

We both get into the car leave the mansion. I take out my phone and scroll through the latest Tumblr posts. Just stuff about how summer is about to start. Ads about random crap nobody needs. The usual stuff. Suddenly my phone beeps and a news alert shows up. 

It reads: “Homeless girl, Korra, escapes kidnapping. If anybody sees this girl, contact the authorities. She is 12 years old. No last name has been identified.”  


A picture of the girl is underneath the words. Korra has short, chestnut hair that goes down to her shoulders. She is wearing a trucker hat which I can’t tell if it’s brown or just really dirty. She has a dark blue t-shirt on and black, baggy pants. Both have been ripped in a few different places. There are shackles on her wrists and Korra is sitting in the middle of what looks like a basement. She has one hand up blocking her face and the other is holding up a sharpened wooden chair leg defensively. What catches my attention the most is her eyes. They are blue, like sapphires. Korra is pretty beat up, with stitches running down her arm. It looks like she did it herself with threads from her shirt. There are blood stains on her clothes, along with a few white stains on her pant legs. I don’t even want to know what that stuff is. This picture must have been taken when the poor girl was found.

I hear what sounds like a gunshot and my head shoots up in time to see the girl in the picture. She is in the exact same clothes shooting a gun behind her and not looking where she is running. She runs directly in front of our car.

“DAD LOOK OUT!”

Hiroshi tries to avoid hitting her but he doesn’t turn fast enough. The last thing I see before we hit her is Korra’s face when she realizes what is happening. She bounces off the car and lands face first into the grass on the side of the road.

Without thinking I get out of the car and run to the girl. I turn and that’s when I see what she was shooting at. There are two men, one has a gun and one has a knife. 

“GET DOWN!” Korra is on her knees but she gets in front of me and holds the gun in the direction of the men. She shoots, and lands six direct hits. Two to their heads, their chests, and between the legs. I guess I know what the white stains are. 

“Are you alright?” Korra turns around and asks me.

“Yeah I’m fine. Are you?”

“Yeah.”

My dad runs over to us but when he starts to say something Korra tries to get up and run away. She can’t for some reason though.

“Get away from me get away!”

She points the gun at him and dad freezes. 

“Korra it’s okay! He’s my dad! He won’t hurt you!”

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?”

I hold up my phone and she reads the news alert. My phone starts ringing suddenly and it startles Korra. 

“What the hell is that?!?” 

“It’s okay your safe! It’s just my friend. Gimme a sec okay?”

Korra just nods but she still gives the phone and my father a death glare.

“Hey Opal we will be there soon. Just start walking to school and my dad and I will pick you up on the way.”

“Okay Asami thanks!” I hang up and Korra snatches the phone out of my hand.

“What’s this glowey thingy?”

I chuckle a little at this. Then she gives me a look and I realize she is serious. 

“It’s a phone. Why don’t you know what a phone is?”

“I’ve never been outside captivity. I’ve been transferred to different places from time to time, but I’ve never really been in the outside world. I was taken from my home when I was six years old.”

My dad puts a hand on Korra’s shoulder and she flinches. 

“Korra was it? Come on. You can stay with us. It’s the least we can do.” 

She smiles. “Thank you so much!”

Korra tries to get up and hug him but her leg gives out and she falls.

“Ow!”

“Here let me help.”

I wrap my arm around her and help her get in the car. My dad picks up Opal and drops the two of us off at school and then drives Korra to the hospital. I just hope she’s gonna be alright.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's first day at the Sato house

So apparently Korra thinks the washing machine is magic. She came home from the hospital with a cast-like thing on her leg and new stitches in her arm. Korra was still in the hospital clothes because hers were just too ripped and dirty. Her shirt was thrown out but she wanted to keep the hat no matter what. My dad told me that Korra took out a lighter and tried to burn her pants. And she almost set herself on fire. 

I threw the hat in the washing machine and to my surprise; it’s actually blue with a white wolf on it. I showed it to Korra while she was trying to work the TV remote and her jaw dropped to the floor.

“Wha? How? What the heck?”

“I washed the hat for you.” I smile as I say this because Korra is just too cute.

“Asami I think your washy thing is magic.”

“It’s not magic Korra. It’s just a washing machine.”

“THE WASHING MACHINE IS MAGIC!”

“Oh Korra.”

/

My dad calls us for dinner and Korra and I sit down at the table. Korra looks confused for some reason.

“Hey Korra what’s wrong?”

Korra pokes the broccoli. “Are we eating weeds?”

My dad and I look at each other for a second.

“They aren’t weeds” Dad says. “It’s broccoli. You eat the vegetable first, and then I’ll give you girls the pizza. It’s in the oven right now.”

“What’s pizza?”

“Asami we are skipping the vegetables go get the pizza please.”

/

It’s time for Korra to have a bath for the first time and she is ecstatic about it. I hand Korra a towel and some shampoo and tell her to go nuts. Big mistake.

“ASAMI THE BUBBLES ARE TRYING TO EAT ME!”

I walk in and the tub is filled to the brim with bubbles. All of the shampoo I gave her is gone. Well…at least she is clean.

“ASAMI HELP ME KILL THE BUBBLES!”

/

We start getting ready for bed when I realize Korra doesn’t have any clothes. 

“Hey Korra you can borrow some of my clothes if you want. At least until we can get some for you.”

“Really? Thanks!”

I toss Korra a tank top I only wore once and a pair of sweat pants. I am not exaggerating when I say she was jumping on the bed with a huge smile on her face for ten minutes.

/

When it’s time to go to sleep I climb into the bed and wait for Korra to do the same. But she doesn’t. She sits in the corner of the room and uses a little pocket knife to get food out of her teeth.

“Uh…Korra?”

“Hm?”

“Aren’t you going to get in the bed?”

“I can do that?”

“Get your ass over here.” 

Korra puts the knife down and walks over to the bed. I pat the empty space next to me signaling for her to get in. After a few seconds she does this, and I remember that she never really had a bed to sleep in. I hear light snoring and I can tell Korra is already asleep.

“Night Korra.” I snuggle up against her back and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, sorta kinda backstories, and coming out ;)

Korra:

They…they are surrounding me. The four monsters who took me from my home. I…I’m chained to the floor. The man who killed my dad…Zaheer…he has a tazer…he’s about to knock me out so he can…no…no…NO!

I wake up screaming and nearly fall out of the bed. Wait…why am I in a bed? WHERE THE FUCK AM I?? 

“Korra what’s wrong?!?”

“AH GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME ZAHEER!”

“KORRA BE CAREFUL YOUR LEG!”

“I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!”

I swing my arms in all directions trying to get away. Suddenly the light turns on and I see Asami with her hand next to the light switch. 

“Korra…what happened? Talk to me.”

“I…can’t.”

I can feel tears in my eyes but I hold them back. I’m not going to cry. I will never cry. At least not in front of anybody. 

“Korra…please. Just tell me what happened. What are you scared of? I can help you.”

“Can you really help me? Really? Asami I have been held captive like an animal for half of my fucking life! They starved me! They raped me when I was 9 years old and they whipped me and beat me like I was garbage! And they have done that every day since! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU POSSIBLY HELP ME?!?”

Asami is stunned. I guess I shouldn’t have yelled like that but nobody can help me. Not now.

“Korra look, I can’t change what happened to you I know that. But I can give you something you never thought you would have again. A family that loves you and cares about you. I care about you Korra. Even if we just met yesterday. Now tell me what the hell just happened and who Zaheer is!”

“Asami…I just…*sigh*…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled but…they did things to me that I never thought a human being was mentally capable of.”

I can feel a tear running down my face and I let it fall. For the first time in a long time…I let myself breakdown. Asami wraps her arms around me and runs her hand down my back.

“It’s okay. I’m here. Just let it out.”

I start shaking and Asami holds me even tighter.

“As…sami…th-thank you…”

“No problem. I know it’s hard but you are going to live a better life now. I promise.”

Asami, with me in her arms, lies back down and pulls up the covers over us. 

“Hey Korra?”

“Yeah?” 

“When you called me into the bathroom earlier, why weren’t you embarrassed? I mean if that happened to me I would be blushing redder than a tomato.”

Korra chuckled at that. “I guess…I don’t really care who sees anymore. I mean we are all people. Besides…once I woke up and saw them filming me so I guess I’m already out for all the perverts of the world to see and jerk off too.”

“Jeez Korra why didn’t you say that sooner? My dad can get anything off the internet easily. We can have him take care of it tomorrow okay?”

“Wow really? Awesome.”

There is a few minutes of silence before Asami speaks.

“Hey Korra you should know something about me…”

“What is it?”

“I’m bi.”  
“No seriously what do you need to tell me”

“Huh?” 

Korra laughs and says “Why do you sound so nervous? It’s not like that’s a bad thing it’s just who you are. Besides, I’m bi too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” I decide to try something and I don’t know if it was dumb or not but I’m happy. I kiss Asami’s cheek and say “Night Sams.”

“Uh…g…g’night Korra”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first and last day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made a change to the first chapter, it was Asami's second to last day of school.

Asami:

So…Korra’s first and my last day of school was...interesting. 

It started out pretty normal, except for the fact that Korra was completely addicted to messing with the radio in the car. My dad eventually had to smack her hand away. I don’t know why, but Korra decided that it would be a good idea to smack dad’s hands off the wheel making us almost crash into a tree. From that point on, Korra was permanently banned from the front seat.

We got to school and half of the kids were staring at the poor girl. Korra tried to smack a boy named Tahno because he went to tap her shoulder but she turned around and his hand landed on her chest. Both Opal and I had to hold her back, which proved to be really freaking difficult because that girl is really strong. She almost sent the Beifong flying over a desk. Thank god the teacher wasn’t in the room. 

In the first three classes Korra either slept, messed with my phone, or used a pair of scissors to sharpen all of the pencils in reach. Even the mechanical ones. When asked why she was sharpening mechanical pencils Korra responded “All of the wooden ones had graphite in them.” When asked why she was sharpening anything she responded “I need a toothpick.”

Lunch is insane. Korra and Lin the lunch lady get into an argument about serving sizes of the school’s food. To be honest I didn’t really want to stop her because the food they give is smaller than the sides you get at a restaurant. Not to mention, it looked like Korra was winning. Nonetheless, I managed to convince Korra to shut her trap if I bought her seconds. And thirds. She reluctantly agrees, but before I can drag her to the table she makes the “I’ve got my eye on you” hand motion at Lin. The cranky lunch lady just made a face and shrugged it off. The two of us sit down with Opal, Mako, Bolin, and Kuvira. About five minutes after introductions, the entire cafeteria surrounded our table because Korra and Kuvira were trying to beat each other at an arm wrestle. Neither of them were winning and one kid, I think his name is Wu, said they should do a thumb war with their free hands at the same time as the arm wrestle. They agreed, after a brief explanation to Korra on what a thumb war was. Nobody won that either. I would have loved to smack some sense into Wu if Mako didn’t have a huge crush on him.

This screw up is kind of on me. Our school has a tradition of having a food fight outside at recess with all of the disgusting soggy vegetables the school serves. Heck, most of the students think the school makes more on the last day so we can beat the living snot out of each other with them. Principal Tenzin lets us do it, as long as the fight stays outside and away from the windows. I told Korra to stay close to me and aim for anything but the face. For the most part she listened, but I forgot to tell her what to do when she ran out of ammo. So when she did, Korra threw rocks. And one of the rocks broke the window in Principal Tenzin’s office. Everybody was silent except Korra who said “Wait…we were NOT supposed to hit the windows? Oops.” 

Korra got off with a warning because of the fact that she knows almost nothing about school rules. And because I told Tenzin that Future Industries would pay for a new window.

The last two classes were really boring, and almost everybody left early because…well duh it’s the last day. By the time the bell rings my phone is at 10% battery because Korra refused to put it down. My phone rings and I snatch it out of Korra’s hands before she does something stupid with it. It’s my dad.

“I need to go take care of some things with the company so you and Korra walk home okay?”

“Okay dad. See ya”

“Bye Asami”

I hang up and tell Korra that we are walking home. She nods and we start walking. Halfway there, Korra starts digging for something in her pants.

“Korra what the heck are you doing?”

“Let’s just say the vending machine in the teacher’s lounge is gonna need some repairs.”

“Oh my god you didn’t.”

“Ah, but I did. What can I say? I was hungry.”

“Korra you had three lunches. Well…what’s done is done I guess. So what did you get?”

Korra pulls out three wrappers, four candy bars, and six bags of chips. Wow.

“I didn’t touch the money in the machine, but I did grab a ton of snacks!”

“Ooh! You got the barbeque chips! Well what are you waiting for? Give em!” 

We walk home munching away. By the time we get to the house, half of the snacks are gone. Korra walks inside and throws out all of the wrappers that she had in her hands. Then she took her boots off and emptied them on the counter. What was in them? Two pocket knives, two wrappers, and a king size 3 musketeers bar. Again, wow.

“Korra this is horrible. And yet it is fucking awesome at the same time.”

“I know. Wanna split the candy?”

“Yes please. And just out of curiosity, how many knives do you have?”

“Uh…I dunno 13? Yea 13.”

“Where do you keep them?”

“Until puberty, that’s what bras are for.”

“That’s genius.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes to the mall for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those claw machines that never work because the claw thingy is too loose to grab anything? Korra hates them. But, it's not because they don't work. XD

Asami:

Well it’s finally summer. Today Kuvira, Opal, Bolin, Korra and I are going to the mall. Bolin said Mako wanted to practice football with the rest of the team but I’ve known Sharkbrows long enough to know he just didn’t wanna come. Probably because it was too girly. Korra on the other hand was flipping out because she is going to finally going to buy some clothes that don’t have a million holes in them. I decided to say to her, what my dad, and mom when she was still alive, said to me.

“Okay Korra, this is a big day for you. But…you have to stay with me at all times.”

“Uh huh”

This is the part that my parents never even thought to say.

“Here are the rules. You can only bring one pocket knife. The other knives, the lighter, and the gun if you still have it, stay home. You are not allowed to touch everything in sight. The escalators are not toys. And don’t get your foot caught in any of them because that hurts like hell.”

Korra looks bored out of her mind.

“Asami I don’t even know what an escalator is.”

“Korra I walked in on you in my father’s office spinning around on the chair by his desk upside down. I can never be too careful with you.”

“Good point. AND THAT CHAIR IS AWESOME!”

“I’m sure it is. Come on let’s get ready. Oh, and you are not allowed to climb anything.”

“Damn it.”

/

“For a twelve year old, she sure has a potty mouth.”

Opal and I were talking about yesterday at school. Kuvira and Bolin aren’t here yet. Speaking of Kuvira, we found out later that day that she was stepping on Korra’s foot the entire arm wrestle. Hence the fact that every few minutes Korra would say something like “Motherfucker you are going down” or “Shit shit shit shit!” or something like that.

“Hey Asami? What’s this?”

Korra was pointing at one of those claw machines that are always rigged.

“It’s a claw machine. Don’t play it those things never work.”

“Why would I play it? There is a little stuffed animal in the thingy already.”

I look and sure enough there is a little ferret plush toy in the hand slot. Somebody must have left it there. Korra stuck her hand inside and grabbed the little toy. Then it squealed. 

“ASAMI THE TOY IS ALIVE!!”

“Pabu get over here now!”

While Korra was cowering in terror behind the machine Bolin came out of nowhere, scooped up his pet ferret and started scolding him for running off.

“Hey Korra? You can come out it’s just Pabu.” Opal said.

“What’s a Pabu?”

I chuckled to myself. “The plush toy is really Bolin’s pet ferret, Pabu. He was hiding.”

Bolin walks over too Korra, who is still behind the machine, and puts the little ferret in her lap.

“See? He’s nice!”

Pabu chirps and crawls up to Korra’s shoulders.

Korra pets Pabu lightly on the head like he was going to explode. She starts to smile when the ferret leans into her hand and makes a content purring sound.

That’s when I remember something. 

“Hey Bolin? Since when is Pabu allowed in the mall?”

“Um…well I kinda planned for him to hide in my shirt but he didn’t want to.”

Opal holds out her bag. “He can hide in here”

“Yay! Thanks Opal you’re the best girlfriend ever!”

“Yeah I know. Now get him in the bag before he scares the crap out of Korra again.”

Bolin does as she says and Korra finally gets out from behind the machine. She still has that cast-like thing on her leg and it got stuck.

“ASAMI THE MACHINE WANTS TO EAT ME!”

Before I can get her out she yells at the machine. 

“THE BUBBLES WANT REVENGE!”

“Korra calm down it doesn’t want to eat you! And neither did the bubbles!”

“LIES!”

/

After some shopping, mostly for Korra because she wanted almost everything in the freaking mall, we make our way to the food court.

“Hey guys!”

Kuvira finally got here.

I smile and say “Hey Kuv. We’re just getting some food.”

“Sweet I’m starving! So what are we getting?”

Right on cue Opal, Korra, and Bolin come over to the table with pizza and chips. Korra and Kuvira eat like there was no tomorrow, while everybody else remembers their table manners. 

“Chawege you to a eatfig conteft!” Korra said with her mouth full.

“Huh?” Kuvira said.

Korra swallows. “Challenge you to an eating contest!”

“You’re on!”

Aaaaaaaaaannnnnd here we go.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mall pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far so enjoy! Also I like to think that Korra is a goofy kid but also knows when to be serious. I hope this chapter shows that as much as possible.

Asami:

Korra ended up winning the eating contest and Kuvira almost threw up. Okay scratch that she just puked in the bathroom.

“Uh…I’m gonna check on Kuv real quick. Be right back guys.” Opal said.

I look around and see Korra walking up behind some random guy…wait…WHY DOES SHE HAVE HER KNIFE OUT?!?! AND WHY DOES THE GUY HAVE A GUN ON HIS BELT?!?!

“Bolin…Bolin we need to move…now…”

“What? Why?”

“Look at Korra…”

Bolin’s eyes go wide. “I know who that guy is!” He whispers. “His name is Zaheer. I read about him online. It said he kidnapped some girl.” 

“Bolin that girl was Korra!” I whisper. 

“What?!? We have to help!”

“Bo are you nuts?!? We have to get Korra away!”

At that moment Korra jumps onto Zaheer’s back and both of them go tumbling down the escalator. 

Without thinking I run after them. Zaheer has Korra in a choke hold and her back is to a wall. Her feet aren’t touching the floor. For some reason the 12 year old is trying to take her shoe off. And her sock. 

“Let her go!” I yell.

Zaheer points the gun at my head and I freeze in my tracks. That is when I realize why Korra was taking off her shoe. With Zaheer’s hand still at her neck she takes the little knife between her toes. Korra bites Zaheer’s hand and aims between his legs. He screams in pain and drops Korra. He also drops the gun. Once Korra catches her breath she grabs the gun and shoots Zaheer in the back. The entire time I just stood there in shock.

“Korra…how did you…?” Bolin stutters. I can’t even speak.

“GUYS WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?” Opal and Kuvira are back.

Korra stands up and walks over too all of us. “We have to move, now. If Zaheer is here that means the rest of them aren’t too far. If any of you have weapons take them out. If not, I snuck a few knives into my cast.”

Opal and I take out pepper spray while Bolin and Kuvira just glance at each other awkwardly. Korra goes into her cast and takes out two knives. She hands them to Kuvira and Bolin.

“Let’s go. And spitting up is not an option.”

“Why not?” Kuvira asks.

“Because, I know these guys way better than you ever could. I know some of their weak spots too. If we split up they will take advantage of it. If we don’t, we all have backup and can get away easier. Nobody stays behind and we leave as a group. If we see anybody in danger, even if they are not one of us, we help. That’s final.”

All of us nod and leave the mall, with our weapons at hand. I am still in shock from what I just saw Korra do. She sounds like a commanding officer in the army. 

“Asami lemme see your phone please.” It wasn’t really a question. I hand it over too Korra who calls my dad. I’m surprised, she only figured out how to work that thing yesterday.

“Hello?”

“Hi Mr. Sato this is Korra. I need you to pick us up.”

“Alright…where are you?”

Korra gives him a location but it isn’t where we are. My dad says something and she hangs up. Korra gives me my phone back and tells us to follow her.

“Korra what the heck are you doing?” Kuvira asks.

“I’m making sure none of you get hurt.”

“You told Asami’s dad we were somewhere we are not.”

“Here isn’t safe. We are going there.”

Before she can protest more Opal gives Kuvira an elbow to the ribs. “Kuvira she knows what she’s doing. Lay off.”

Kuvira just grunts in response. Korra takes them to an old abandoned warehouse. 

“Korra what is this place?” Bolin asks.

“This is one of my temporary homes. I would find an abandoned building and camp out there whenever I managed to escape. I never go back to the same place twice so it’s the perfect hiding spot. Especially because I was here for about a month. They would never suspect it.”

Korra leads us inside. It isn’t the most…clean place in the world but I guess it was the best Korra could do at this point.

“I wonder if Naga is still here…” Korra mutters.

“Who is Naga?” It’s the first time I’ve spoken since we left the mall.

“I found Naga when she was a pup. We have been through thick and thin together, but when they captured me again Naga got scared and ran off. I couldn’t look for her because I was shoved into a truck. That wolf always tried to protect me but guns scared the shit out of her. To be honest, I don’t even know why Zaheer wanted me so badly. He just did.”

Suddenly something growled behind us and tackled me to the ground. 

“NAGA NO!” Korra yelled. 

The animal, which I can now see is the wolf Korra was talking about before, gets off me and walks over too her owner. After helping me up, Korra greets her old friend. Naga kinda looks like the wolf on Korra’s hat, except she has blue eyes, just like her owner. 

“Guys this is Naga. She always manages to find me somehow.” Korra said with a chuckle.

Bolin sits and starts to pet Naga. Pabu leaps out of Opal’s bag and greets the bigger animal.

“Naga make nice.” Korra said. 

I pet Naga too. Opal joins the rest of us and Kuvira acts like a stubborn little shit as always, keeping her distance. The wolf seems to be enjoying the attention. That’s when I hear a honk and I recognize it as my dad’s car. 

“Guys my dad’s here. C’mon. And yes Korra Naga can come.”

Korra fist pumps the air and we all walk to the car. 

My dad smiles and says “What you did was on the news Korra. You killed one of the most notorious criminals that the police have been trying to locate for 10 years. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe.”

“It was nothing. Oh…um can Naga come live with us too?”

“As long as she is trained.”

“She is!”

“Good. Let’s go.”

Hiroshi starts the car and drives everybody home. I’ve never felt more safe with somebody in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes there will be a back story as to why Korra doesn't want to split up.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KORRA-FUCKING-SAMI TIME BITCHES! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF I CAN'T WRITE IT ANYMORE *DIES* *COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD* NO! I MUST CONTINUE TO WRITE OR MY FANFICTION WILL NEVER BE UPDATED AND THAT WOULD SUCK

Asami:

“Hey Sams? C’mon wake up.”

I look around and I’m in my bed. The last thing I remember is leaning against Korra in the back seat of my dad’s car.

“You fell asleep in the car so I carried you up here. It’s time for dinner. Your dad said something about ‘ice cream’ for dessert. Whatever the heck that is.” Korra says with a chuckle.

I sit up and see Naga next to me. That explains why the bed was warmer than usual. The wolf wags her tail and nuzzles closer to me.

“Hey Naga. What’s up?”

She licks me in the face as a response.

“Hey she likes you!” Korra says.

I use my shirt to wipe the wolf spit off my face. That’s when I notice I’m wearing a different shirt. And pants.

“Uh Korra?”

“Yeah?” 

“Why am I wearing different clothes?”

“You were out cold and in the clothes you were in at the mall so I changed them.”

“Uh…thanks?”

“Sure. Now get your ass out of bed I’m hungry!”

The girl that never seemed to NOT be hungry and her pet run downstairs. I rub my eyes and get out of the bed. That’s when I notice I’m not wearing a bra underneath the shirt. I still have my underwear which is good; at least Korra knew to leave those alone.

/

Korra and I start to get ready for bed. She is flipping out because she gets to wear the new pajamas she got at the mall. The shirt is blue and the pants are dark blue with white spots on them.

“Korra?”

“Yeah?” 

“Remember the other day when you kissed me on the cheek?”

“Yup. What about it?”

“Why did you do that?”

Korra sits next to me on the bed. She kisses me on the cheek again and says “Cuz I like you! What else?”

I can feel myself blush a bit. 

Korra waits a few seconds before saying “What? Need more proof?”

I don’t even get to say anything. Korra leans in and her lips meet mine. It was only a few seconds, but it was amazing. 

“Convinced?” Korra has the cutest smile ever. 

“Um…you think I could have a little more proof?”

“Hehe sure!”

I’m the one to lean in this time. The kiss doesn’t go farther than our lips touching, I mean she’s 12 and I’m 13, but I could tell right then and there, I have a girlfriend.

We pull back and both smile.

“I just noticed something about you Korra.”

“What?”

“You have no shame in saying what you want to say. I like that.”

“Cool! Hey can you show me how to work the glow box thingy?”

She points to the flat screen TV on the wall.

“Even better. We can watch a movie!”

“A whosa whatsit?”

“You’ll see. And you will get addicted to Netflix real quick, trust me.”

“What’s a Netflix?”

“The best and worst thing in the universe.”

“I have no clue what that means.”

/

I lean into Korra who takes me in her arms without hesitation. After hours of Netflix the two of us lay down on the floor with Naga as a pillow. This is even more comfortable than a bed. I pick up the remote but Korra gently pushes my hand down. 

“Let’s go to sleep. I don’t know about you but I’m tired as fuck.”

“Same here. But I’m too comfy to move.”

“Leave that to me.” 

Korra picks me up bridal style and puts me on the bed. Damn that girl is strong. Naga lies down at the foot of the bed and Korra climbs in after her. Korra puts her arms around me and I do the same with her. It’s amazing to think somebody who was put through so much trauma can be so gentle and caring. The younger girl kisses my forehead. 

“G’night Sami”

“Night Korra”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's first period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I had fun writing this chapter

Asami:

I slept better than I had in a long time. I get out of the bed and stretch. 

“Sami why are you up so early?”

Korra just woke up. I glance at the clock. It’s 8:09.

“Are you kidding? It’s not early at all.”

“Yeah it is. Get back here I wanna sleep more.”

“Korra what time do you usually wake up?”

“I dunno like 10?”

“How can you sleep for that long?”

“Hey my record is sleeping until 2pm. Now get back here it’s more comfortable with you in the bed too.”

“Fine.”

I decide to play around and act like I’m pissed but really I just like messing with Korra. I climb into the bed and surprisingly, I manage to fall asleep.

/

After a few hours of using my new Korra-pillow we go downstairs and see if there is anything to eat without having to cook a lot. I find ramen noodles and decide to make that for breakfast. I start making one packet and five minutes later I realize that Korra ate the other one like a cracker. 

“These crunchy things taste weird.”

“Korra! You have to cook those!”

“Why?”

“Because, the noodles expand in water so now they are going to expand inside you. Not to mention they taste better cooked.”

“Wait…if they expand inside you…AM I GOING TO EXPLODE?!?!”

“Korra you are not going to explode!”

“Oh. Okay.”

/

Korra decided that she wanted a bowl of the noodles even though she already ate a whole packet of them so we just split mine. About ten minutes after we eat Korra goes to the bathroom. I make myself comfy on the couch with some hot chocolate. 

“ASAMI MY VAGINA IS FALLING OFF!”

Do you ever have that moment when something really funny or surprising happens while you are drinking something and you spit everywhere? Yeah that just happened.

“Korra what the heck are you talking about?!?”

“THERE IS BLOOD COMING OUT OF ME! ASAMI I’M GOING TO EXPLODE!”

“CALM DOWN YOU AREN’T GOING TO EXPLODE! I’LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!” 

Thank god my dad is still sleeping. I put the remains of my hot chocolate down and run to the bathroom. Korra is sitting on the toilet having a mini panic attack. Her underwear has some blood on it.

“Asami help me! I think I’m dying!”

“Korra! You. Are. Not. Dying! You just got your period! It’s not that big a deal!”

“THERE IS BLOOD COMING OUT OF MY FUCKING VAGINA HOW IS THAT NOT A BIG DEAL?!?!”

“KORRA! CALM DOWN! All girls get it! I’ve had it; you have it now, its normal!”

“BLOOD IS NOT SUPPOSED TO COME OUT OF THERE!” 

This…this is going to take awhile.

/

So after a half hour of convincing Korra that periods are normal and her vagina isn’t committing suicide, I explain to her how to use a pad. She didn’t want to use a tampon for obvious reasons. What she said was “Is that a dildo or something?” when I told her what she was supposed to do with it. It would be pretty funny if she wasn’t dead scared of having anything even related to her private parts near her. 

After some more convincing she finally put on the pad. For the rest of the day Korra was walking funny because of the pad saying “This stupid thing feels like a diaper!” I couldn’t agree more. 

/

“Asami I am dying.”

“You are not dying.”

“Yes I am.”

“No you are not.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“If I am not dying why is my uterus trying to kill itself?”

With that Asami got up and grabbed some of the chocolate from the cabinet. She held it up to Korra.

“If you quit saying that you are dying every five seconds I’ll give you this.”

“Wouldn’t it help if I knew what it was?”

“You can’t be serious. How do you not know what chocolate is?”

“Did you really just ask that?”

“Sorry. But seriously eat this.”

“Fine.”

Korra takes a small bite. And then a big bite. And then the entire chocolate bar is gone.

“MORE PLEASE!”

Asami laughs and gets another one for her clueless menstruating girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just thinking, Korra obviously never got the sex talk, so how would she react to her first period? The answer: "ASAMI MY VAGINA IS FALLING OFF!" Oh, and Korra's record for sleeping in is also my record XD


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes back to the hospital

Asami:

“ASAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIII THIS IS TORTURE!!!!”

“What now Korra?”

“MY BUTT ISN’T WORKING!”

Korra and I were watching TV when Korra needed to use the bathroom. I stayed on my bed and five minutes after she left, Korra was flipping out again. This is the weirdest one yet.

“What the heck are you talking about?!?”

“I’VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AND I CAN’T GO TO THE BATHROOM! THE ONLY THING COMING OUT OF ME IS BLOOD!”

Oh I get it. Cramps.

“Korra relax! It’s just cramps everybody gets them! It’s normal!”

“HOW IS NOT BEING ABLE TO TAKE A SHIT NORMAL?!?!?”

“I DON’T KNOW BUT IT IS!”

About two minutes later Korra came out of the bathroom.

“I’ve been shot before. I have no idea what’s worse. That or my period.”

“Wait you’ve been shot before?!?!”

“Yeah. Six times actually. Why?”

“Korra please don’t tell me there are bullets inside you right now.”

“Well I could tell you that, but I’d be lying. I think there might still be one in my foot. I can’t really tell though.”

I stand there, dumbfounded.

“Korra…you need to tell people about these things! How many major injuries have you gotten?!?”

“I dunno I stopped counting after around twenty or thirty.”

IS THIS CHICK MADE OF FRICKIN STEAL?

“JEEZ KORRA! Come on we are going back to the hospital.”

“Why?”

“BECAUSE YOU HAVE A FUCKING BULLET IN YOUR FOOT! AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE!”

“I said I THINK it might still be there.”

“DOESN’T MATTER GET YOURSELF DRESSED AND CLEANED UP WE’RE GOING.”

“Can I have some more chocolate before we go?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“BECAUSE SHUT UP AND GET YOURSELF TOGETHER NOW.”

“FINE JEEZ WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU FLIPPING OUT ABOUT ANYWAY?”

“Korra just get your freaking crap together so we can go or else you’re going to the hospital with bloodstained pajamas.”

“AH FUCK DID I LEAK?”

Korra turns around and tries to see if she did or not.

“Yes you leaked. NOW GO GET YOUR ASS READY!”

/

I explain to my dad what’s happening and he drops Korra and I off at the hospital after talking with the doctor. 

All I heard was the doctor say “Korra Sato has a very high pain tolerance if she had no idea those things were in her body.” before I was sent into the room. Korra was sitting in a hospital bed messing with my phone.

“Hey Asami!”

“Hey. So, how much random crap was in your body?”

“Uh…I think the doctor report is right here. Here ya go.” 

She hands me the paper. It says the things in her body are:

-Two bullets, one in her foot and the other in her arm

-Some kind of blade that got into her head but didn’t cause severe damage to her skull (THANK GOD)

-A tiny bit of metal in her back, deadly close to her spine

-And finally some liquid that made its way into Korra’s blood and would have slowly killed her if left untreated.

I reread it about ten times before looking back to Korra, who went back to messing with my phone.

“Korra how…how did you not feel all of those things inside you?!?!?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t even look at the paper.”

“WHAT? WHY?”

“I can’t read that well. And that thing has a ton of big words on it. Gives me a headache.”

“My god Korra. TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THESE THINGS!”

“Uh…okay.”

/

Korra ended up having to stay the night. They did the surgery and she was fast asleep afterwards. I decided to stay too. Korra has some new stitches and the ones that were on her arm beforehand got removed. She was supposed to get her cast thingy off next week but her leg was healed enough to take it off now. I get into the bed and snuggle up next to Korra.

Ever since Korra got here, my life has been more exciting than ever. Before she was here, the most fun I’ve had is pranking Mako and Bolin with my partner in crime, Opal. And that usually took some convincing. From her, not me. Kuvira was always the one holding the camera. I wonder if Korra would be good at pranks. Even if she flips out over something simple every five seconds…it’s kinda comforting. My dad has gotten a bit distant over the years, ever since mom died. Korra…she always calls out to me. She never asked my dad for help. When we were at school and the mall, I was the only one she called to. It’s nice. Even if it is exhausting. It’s like my life took a turn for the better, and hers did too. 

Korra starts to stir and opens one eye. I just noticed that there was some drool on the pillow. She looks up at me, still with only one eye and smiles.

“Hey Sami.”

“Hey. Doing alright?”

“Yeah. I realized after the surgery that I felt everything that was in my body the entire time. I just thought that feeling was normal. That pain was normal. I don’t know if there are any limits to my stupidity.” Korra said with a chuckle.

“Korra you thought it was normal because it was all you knew. You aren’t stupid; nobody ever took the time to teach you these things. You had to learn them on your own. It’s not your fault.”

“I know…it’s Zaheer’s fault. Asami I think I should tell you what happened the night I was taken from my parents.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay! I just started school (FUCK MY MOTHERFUCKING LIFE WHY DOES SCHOOL HAVE TO EXIST) So updates will slow down a bit. I will try to get one or two updates out every week.

Korra:

“I know…it’s Zaheer’s fault. Asami I think I should tell you what happened the night I was taken from my parents.”

Asami just nods. I sit up, although it hurts…sort of…I don’t know how it feels but I don’t like it. I lift up the covers next to me signaling for Asami to get underneath them with me, which she does.

“I was about 5 or 6 years old. It was night time and I was in bed trying to fall asleep, but my tiny brain never shut up so at 9:00 I was wide awake staring at the ceiling. My mom was out doing something, I don’t know what but I think it had something to do with her job. It was just me and my dad. That was when I heard a loud knock at the door.”

[]

**_BANG. BANG. BANG._ **

**_“OPEN UP TONRAQ! WE KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!”_ **

Dad runs into my room and grabs my shoulders.

“Korra sweetie, I need you to listen to me. Those people at the door want you.”

**_BANG. BANG. BANG._ **

**_“OPEN UP AND HAND HER OVER!”_ **

“Dad why do they want me? I bet there nice! Can I play with them?”

Dad glances at the door to my room, and then the window.

“Korra those are bad people. Whatever you do, don’t let yourself get caught. Understand?”

Dad looks very serious.

“Um…okay but why do they want me? Why are they bad?”

**_“TONRAQ OPEN THIS DOOR OR WE WILL COME IN THERE BY FORCE! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS!”_ **

“There isn’t any time to explain. Look, avoid those people at all costs. I’m going to hold them off. Listen carefully Korra.”

**_“5…4…”_ **

“You are going to climb out the window and run to Katara’s healing hut. Tell her ‘The Red Lotus is here’."

**_“3…”_ **

“She will know what to do. I know you sometimes aren’t the best behaved when she is taking care of you but you have to listen to her now, if not at all.”

**_“2…”_ **

“Go Korra! NOW!”

**_“1!”_ **

[]

I take a shaky breath before I continue.

“I jumped out the window and ran to Katara’s hut. When I got there, a man I later learned was named Ghazan had her in a choke hold. At seeing me the man dropped her. She screamed at me to run, which I did. I ran until I couldn’t run anymore.”

[]

My little legs ache, the snow is clouding my vision, and I can hear the man with the tattoos yelling at me. I keep running for as long as I can until I collapse face first into the snow.

**_“GET THE WEREWOLF!”_ **

I can feel something lift me up and run with me in its jaws. I look up to see blue eyes and white fur. It was an arctic wolf. They always try to hurt people unless they are a part of the pack so I don’t know why it is handling me so gently. It ran with me for a long time. Eventually we lost the man in the snowstorm. The wolf wraps itself around me and shields my small body from the cold.

[]

“The next day I woke up wrapped in the wolf’s furry body. She licked my face a few times and we were friends very quickly. I named her Naga. We moved from place to place constantly. Eventually, I was captured. They always called me ‘werewolf’ or something like that. I have no idea why. I don’t even know what that is. But yeah that’s the story. I haven’t heard from my mom since. My dad, as I’ve heard, is dead.”

Asami gives me an unreadable expression. Then she starts scratching my back. My right leg starts shaking for some reason.

“Korra…?”

Asami stops with a half interested half horrified look on her face.

“Hey why did you stop? That felt really good. Is something wrong?”

“Korra…I…you…”

“What am I bleeding through or something?”

Asami shakes her head no.

“Then what’s the matter?”

“Korra you’re… **YOU’RE A WEREWOLF?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this just got interesting!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mora info about werewolves, Korra spars with Sensei Kya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing the end of this chapter XD

Asami:

“Then what’s the matter?”

“Korra you’re… **YOU’RE A WEREWOLF?”**

This doesn’t make any sense! All of the werewolves were taken out by Amon years ago! They are extinct!

“Uh…I guess so.”

Well…maybe they aren’t extinct just yet.

“Korra how is this even possible? The werewolves went extinct!”

“They did? Huh. Cool.”

Okay what the hell did she just say?

“You have no idea what the word extinct means do you?”

“No fucking clue.”

“It means they are dead. No more werewolves exist.”

“Oh okay…WAIT WHAT?”

/

Korra and I talk for a bit and she says that her Dad changed forms a lot. In her words, “Sometimes he was a dude, and sometimes he was a dog thingy.” Korra has never shifted herself, but she has growled like a wild animal and run on all fours before. Numerous times actually. Now that I think about it she does make weird little sounds when she’s asleep, much like a dog who is dreaming. I never put much thought into it but…Korra being a werewolf actually explains a lot. Especially how she was able to survive on her own at such a young age. Naga helped obviously but Korra has a wolf’s instincts in the wild. Wolves are meat eaters; hence the fact that Korra thought the broccoli was weeds. When we had the soggy vegetable food fight, she used rocks when she ran out of ammo because it was the first thing she could grab. She didn’t think to ask me what to do, because she is used to fighting at her own will. Korra has only had herself to rely on for most of her life, other than Naga. It’s pretty impressive that her family was able to hide for all these years. Korra says something that brings me out of my thoughts.

“The day before I was taken…my Dad said he and I were going to start training for something. I think it was called…The Something Werewolf Games.”

“The Something Werewolf Games?” _That sounds so familiar…_

“Yeah. The way my Dad talked about it, it was a pretty big deal.”

“What happened during the games? Do you remember what your Dad said?”

“I think he said it’s like the Olympics, but for wolves. The activities were altered so wolves could do them easier. My Dad was a competitor. He won a few medals too.”

Suddenly I remember.

“THE SOUTHERN WEREWOLF GAMES!”

“Yeah that’s it! Asami do you know everything?”

I chuckle at that.

“Pft, in my dreams.”

“REALLY?”

“Korra. Sarcasm.”

“Oh.”

/

_I know that name because Future industries used to sponsor it every year. We stopped when one of the wolves used the games as a cover to…to… kill my mother._

/

{Two weeks later}

I told Korra not to say anything about the whole werewolf thing to anyone, especially my father. I recognized her Dad’s name. Tonraq. He was the swimming champion at the SWG. He and my Dad were very good friends for a long time. Hiroshi never saw the champion’s daughter in training however, which is why he didn’t recognize Korra. The werewolves all have black markings, and a certain color marking on their tails representing which pack they were from. There are four packs. Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. Every hundred years, one wolf would have markings from all of the packs. This wolf is bigger than the others when they transform, and much more powerful. Some people have said that this rare creature can manipulate the elements, but I’ll believe it when I see it.

Korra started to go to my martial arts class with me. I am getting my black belt next week. We are sparring with each other and Korra has knocked the wind out of me three times already. It’s only been ten minutes, and five of those I spent sitting down trying to get my breathing back to normal.

**_That girl doesn’t even know any forms! How is this even possible?!?!?_ **

My sensei, Kya, tells Korra to “Stop beating the crap out of my best student and see what you can do to me instead.” Kya is usually one of the few people I know that still have some common sense, now I’m not so sure.

Korra checks on me before going back to the sparring circle.

“I’m fine Korra I promise.”

_That’s a lie, this might even be worse than period cramps._

“Go beat up the teacher but don’t piss her off too much alright?”

Korra nods and starts sparring with Kya. Sure enough, the black belt of 17 years can barely keep up. The younger girl’s fighting style is unlike any I have ever seen. She’s quick and light on her feet, but at the same time relies most on her strength, and she has a lot of it. Korra is extremely flexible and has a lot of balance; she can do a backbend without her hands touching the ground. After five minutes Sensei Kya looks very tired, she just couldn’t keep up.

That’s when Kya got an opening.

She aimed a kick for Korra’s stomach. Korra growls and flips Kya over and onto the mat. All of this happened while the rest of the class was watching, with horrified and impressed looks on their faces. The growl could be heard from outside the dojo.

“You alright? I didn’t mean to slam you onto the ground that hard. I just wanted to make sure you couldn’t get back up.”

Subtle is not Korra’s thing.

Kya sits up and smiles at Korra.

“You have a lot of potential. Where did you learn how to fight like that?”

“I dunno.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

I cut in at that moment.

“Sensei don’t ask.”

Kya ends it for now, but she gives Korra a look that means this conversation isn’t over.

We heard a car honk and I realized my Dad was here to pick us up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people have asked this in the comments so I'm just making it clear, this is NOT going to be an omega verse story. Heck I have no idea what an "Omega verse" is. This is merely a story that I am writing based on the idiotic thoughts in my brain.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's first transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjMets4EDjs - This is the video that was playing for the first part. I don't own the song or video.

Asami:

So today we let Korra use the computer in my room for the first time. My dad said he had to pick up some parts for this car he was building. I would’ve gone too but if we left Korra home alone we probably wouldn’t have a home to come back too.

I hear music coming from my room and walk in to see Korra break dancing in the middle of the room with music blaring from the laptop.

“Uh…hey Korra?”

She stops for a second and looks at me. She isn’t really embarrassed though.

“Hey Asami! Wanna dance?”

I chuckle at that. “Nah I’m good. I can’t dance to save my life.”

Korra runs over and grabs my hand.

“Oh no you don’t party pooper we’re dancin!”

“K-Korra!”

And with that the two of us were dancing around in our pajamas.

Well, it was less dancing and more of Korra flinging me around the room.

_She IS pretty good at this. And the song is catchy. Ah what the heck? Let’s just hope I don’t poke her in the eye or something._

I start to mimic Korra’s movements and I only stepped on her foot twice, which is an achievement of itself. What happened next was something I didn’t expect. She threw me up in the air and I landed on the bed. Korra’s laughing and getting on the bed with me.

“That was fun!”

I sit up and see that goofy half-smile of hers. And then I start laughing.

“Yeah it was. What I’m wondering is how you were able to throw me without killing yourself in the process.”I say half joking, half serious.

Korra just shrugs.

The song ends and she hops off the bed.

“Come on let’s get some food I’m hungry!”

“Korra you’re always hungry.”

I don’t know if she heard that or not because she already left with Naga at her heals.

I look over to my laptop and it turns out the song is from a YouTube video. Damn that girl is a fast learner.

/

I walk downstairs to find Korra on top of the refrigerator.

“Korra how the hell did you get up there?”

“I smelled something good so I climbed up.”

“I don’t smell anything.”

Korra opens the small cabinet above the fridge and pulls out a pack of Oreos. I look at the girl who is just staring at the food.

“How were you able to smell those?”

She just shrugs and tries to open the packaging with her teeth.

“Give it to me Korra I’ll open them.”

Korra tosses them to me and I open them for her.

That’s when I notice something.

She has little tiny fangs poking out the corner of her mouth.

She hops down from the fridge and smiles.

“Gimme!” She takes three of the six Oreos in the package.

_Does she have…tiny claws? And WOLF EARS?_

“Um…Korra? I think something is happening to you…”

“Hm?” She gives me a funny look. “What?”

“Y-you…Korra I think you have a tail…”

She turns around and sure enough she has a tail.

“Huh…that’s weird. I have four colors on my tail and my Dad only had one.”

That’s when I hear my Dad put his keys in the lock on the door.

“Korra you have to get upstairs now!”

Without waiting for an answer I grab her hand and bolt up the stairs, shoving her in my room. I close the door and lock it.

“ASAMI I’M HOME!” My Dad yells.

“Okay cool!” I yell back.

I turn back to Korra and see a big wolf person. Her fur chestnut color, with little black markings, almost like stripes. Her Tail has all four colors on it, blue, green, red, and white. She is a foot taller than me. Korra opens her mouth to say something and I expect to hear dog noises but it’s just her voice.

“So what the heck was that about?”

“Korra my Dad can’t know that you are a werewolf!”

“Uh…why?”

“It’s a long story. When will you transform back?!?”

She just shrugs. The glass of water on my nightstand moves.

“Korra do that again!”

“Okay.” It moves again.

“Move your arms around.”

She moves her left arm and some water comes out of the cup and moves around in the air.

“You’re…you’re bending…”

Korra looks like she is in a trance just moving the water around. When she hears me she snaps out of it and drops the water, soaking a spot on the rug. That’s the least of our problems right now.

Suddenly I hear my Dad yell up the stairs.

“Korra! Asami! I brought home pizza!”

Korra immediately forgets what I said about staying upstairs and bolts out the door.

“Ooh pizza!”

I run down the stairs and find Korra and my Dad staring at each other.

Korra smiles. “Hi!”

My Dad flips out. **“WEREWOLF!”**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi's reaction

Korra:

Hiroshi looks like he just saw a fucking ghost. I wonder why. I showered yesterday. Did I get that weird ‘period’ thing again?

“ASAMI GET AWAY FROM THAT RECHED THING!”

Jeez all I said was ‘Hi’ no need to flip out fart-breath.

Asami steps in front of me.

“Dad she’s harmless! She won’t hurt you! Or anyone else! Well…that is unless they deserve it.”

“I DON’T CARE GET AWAY FROM IT! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER THINK, YOU HANGING AROUND THESE BEASTS?!?”

I have no idea what’s happening. When are they gonna stop this stupid act and give me my pizza?

“DON’T BRING MOM INTO THIS! DON’T YOU DARE!” Asami yells.

“OH I BROUGHT HER INTO THIS! ASAMI LISTEN TO ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DISOWN YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

I look and see tears in Asami’s eyes. Hiroshi starts to talk again; he isn’t yelling but his voice is raised.

“Go get Korra and get out. I don’t care what you feel for this creature, it is a monster. Just like Unalaq.”

Unalaq? Hey he’s talking about my uncle! Wait what did he say about ‘getting me’?

“Dad you don’t understand. This wolf is Korra. She is Tonraq’s daughter. And she’s the rare one. Look at her tail.”

Without warning Asami reached behind me and grabbed my tail holding it up in front of her stubborn ass father, all the while making a high pitched, dog-like whine escape my mouth.

“Shit! Sorry Korra!” Asami let go of my tail, forgetting Hiroshi was still there for a second.

“Asami…this…this _thing_ is Korra?”

“Yes. It is. And if you make one god damn move on her you will have to go through me. Dad I…I love her like…like you loved mom. Like you love Yasuko.”

Hiroshi froze.

“You…no.”

“No? Now what? SPIT IT OUT!” Asami yelled.

“Asami get out of my sight. My daughter in love with another woman…and that woman is a werewolf. Disgusting. Get your belongings and leave. I’m turning your phone coverage off at the end of the month. Don’t try to contact me in any way. You are a disgrace to the Sato name.”

Asami’s fists clench so hard that her knuckles turn white.

“No Dad. You are the disgrace. I’m not the one who can’t find enough love in his heart to love his daughter…his child…for who she truly is. Dad?”

“What.”

“Fuck. You.”

All Hiroshi did was turn away. Asami grabbed my furry hand and almost drags me up the stairs.

/

“Uh…Asami? Why are we in the workshop?”

Asami doesn’t turn around. She does answer my question though.

“I’ve been building a car for awhile. Nothing too special, it only has two seats, but it can go up to 200 miles per hour. Put all that stuff we brought down into the trunk. We’re leaving.”

I decide to listen to her because if I don’t I will probably die a slow, painful death, considering Asami’s blank expression. That pretty much means that if anybody ticks her off there will be some severe hell to pay. She has a lot of rage to let loose and I think a tree deserves it more than I do.

Suddenly I realize something.

“Um…who’s gonna drive?”

“Me. Who else?”

She gets into the little car and starts the engine.

“Get in fur ball.”

“What about Naga?”

“Go get her. Meet me in front of the mansion. Go, now.”

I nod and run on all fours into the big house.

That’s when I walk past Hiroshi’s room.

He’s whispering something to a picture of someone who looks a lot like Asami. Is that…Yasuko? At least I think that’s what her name was. Then I see Naga at his heels, comforting him. I make a small whine that (hopefully) is too high pitched for Hiroshi to hear.

Nope, he heard it.

He grabs a gun from behind his desk and aims, and Naga and I run for it. He fires, but luckily Naga and I dodge them. I bark to my companion. “{GET TO ASAMI! I’LL HOLD HIM OFF!}” She listens and makes a beeline to the stairs. I stand up on my hind legs and turn around. Hiroshi stands there with pure fear and loathing on his features.

He aims the gun again.

I turn my head a little to see a window, leading to the driveway, which is where the car is.

Then…he fires.

/

Asami:

Naga already got into the car. But where’s Korra?

_**BANG. BANG. BANG.** _

_Gunshots._

Korra and a couple of glass shards slam into the car. I look up and see my father in a broken window with a rifle aiming for the car.

**“DRIVE ASAMI, DRIVE!”** Korra yells.

I ask where Korra’s closest temporary home is that my Dad doesn’t know about. She gives me the directions and we make our way there. I don’t really pay attention to the very few things Korra says. I just sit and look at the road. I wonder if this is kind of like what Korra used to feel…cold. And alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi is a big fucking asshole.


	14. Break

Hey guys! I am going to be taking a little break from writing for awhile. There is just a lot of things going on in my life right now and I don't have the time that I need to write. I will work on the chapters for all of my fics but they wont actually be updated for a bit. I hope you are all amazingly awesome! See ya when I see ya!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where our favorite little nerds have been and Korra learns some things from Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY!!!

Asami:

“Korra are you sure you know where we are going?”

“Um…”

“Please tell me we aren’t wandering around in the middle of nowhere.”

“Well I could tell you that but-”

“Korra my phone died last week how can we figure out where we are going now?!?!?”

She just shrugs and keeps walking. Perfect. JUST FUCKING PERFECT. We’ve been on the run for weeks. At first we went to one of Korra’s temporary homes but then we realized that the police were doing a search for drugs in there about a day too late. After being chased and interrogated by police, and the Korra scaring the crap out of then so we could get away, we just started driving around trying to find shelter. Why the hell did I think making that car a convertible was a good idea? So much god damn rain. You would think that one of the clouds just went through a nasty break up or something. 

Korra’s transformation ended about 18 hours after we left the temporary home, which was two weeks ago. When my phone wasn’t dead I did some research on werewolf transformations and it turns out that the first full transformation always starts on the full moon at some point during the 12th year of a wolf’s life. After that, they can transform whenever they want, however, on the day of their first transformation every year, they transform against their will. I also did some research on Tonraq. He was the world champion of the SWG. Eventually he met a human named Senna whom he started a family with. Their first child wasn’t strong enough to contain the wolf DNA inside him, and he passed away around the age of 3. They tried again and had Korra, who survived. What confuses me is that those who lose their children to wolf DNA can’t then have one who does survive it. 

Korra is an obvious exception. 

I tried explaining all of this to her but that girl has such a short attention span that it was physically and mentally impossible for both of us. Korra managed to snag two cartons of gasoline for the car, although we used a half of a gallon to get away from the police cars chasing us. We’ve made good progress so far. The two of us never stay in one place for two long. And Korra insists that we stay together at all times. In fact, she got super pissed when I went looking for food while she was asleep. She started yelling, which I definitely didn’t expect from her. I mean she does a lot of unexpected stuff but this was crazy, even for Korra.

“Hey Asami?”

Korra stopped walking for a second. She sat on the ground and I sat next to her.

“Yeah Korra what is it?”

“Do you ever touch yourself?”

There’s a moment of silence.

“...Korra what…? I don’t...what the fuck?”

“It was just a question Asami. What’s the matter?”

“Korra I don’t think that’s something you should just ask anyone about. That’s private stuff!”

“So what? If someone’s willing to answer the question then I don’t really see a problem with it. People say that doing it is normal but I just don’t get it. And I have no idea what an orgasm is. Do you know?”

I look at her like she is insane. Korra looks genuinely serious. Well...this should be interesting. I decide to respond.

“Well I guess I can’t really say that I haven’t touched myself. When you say it you make it sound like a bad thing.”

“But why would you put yourself through that?”

“Korra...you do know that sex isn’t a bad thing right?”

“It isn’t? But that stuff hurts!”

I can’t believe that I’m a 13 year old trying to explain to a 12 year old rape victim that sex isn’t supposed to be a bad thing. Well, here goes nothing.

/

Korra puts a hand on her chin, thinking. Then she speaks.

“Penises sound weird.”

“Yeah. But that's how it works. It’s easier for a guy to get off than a girl, but then there’s the whole multiple orgasm thing for girls.

“Hm. What does an orgasm feel like?”  
“I’ve never had one.”

“But I thought you said you touch yourself sometimes.”

“That doesn’t mean I necessarily know what I’m doing.” I say with a chuckle.

You might be wondering why I know so much about sex when I’m only an 8th grader. Let’s just say I’ve always had a curious side. And I hacked into my computer so my dad can’t track my search history. But I learned most of this stuff on my school bus in 6th grade. I knew some fucked up people.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TONRAQ'S ALIVE TONRAQ'S ALIVE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School may be kicking my ass into the next galaxy right now but here's another chapter! Enjoy the awesomeness!!

Korra:

I wake up and attempt to move my arm but Naga and Asami are practically sleeping on top of me. Not that I’m complaining but...well I wanna move around. I’ve always been a bit of a night owl. Although that’s probably because I was always keeping an eye open for Zaheer or one of his idiots in the middle of the night. Anyway, I tug my arm a little bit until I can get it loose. Eventually, my hand is free and I sit up next to my sleeping companions. Asami looks so cute when she’s sleeping. I kiss her lightly on the forehead and then go look for some berries or something to eat. I don’t go too far though. I don’t wanna lose Asami like I lost Cleo. 

Suddenly I hear rustling in the bush across from Asami, and I quickly transform and rush to Asami and Naga, just in case. The...thingy I guess...comes out from the bushes and I smell a strong scent of werewolf. Involuntarily, I start to growl. The creature growls back for a second, and then stops. There is a small pause between us.

…

“Korra? Is that you?”

…

“Dad? No..no that’s not possible…”

A fire is lit so I can see clearer. The fire is from a werewolf. There are two of them. A Red Tail and a Blue Tail. The Blue Tail turns back into a human and I can see that he is the older version of my father that I used to know. He has some gray lines in his hair but he still has a nice warmth to him. He takes a few steps and kneels down in front of me. I don’t move from my spot above Asami though. Or Naga. I want to make sure this isn’t a trick. However, I do return to my human form. 

“Korra sweetie...how are you alive?”

“Oxygen? I dunno.”

Dad smiles at me and looks like he is about to start bawling.

He turns to the Red Tail and says “Zuko! My daughter is alive! Korra is okay!”

Zuko smiles as well and transforms back into a human. He looks very old, possibly in his sixties or seventies. Maybe eighties for all I know. He walks over, fire still in hand, and looks down at Asami with a curious look. I also look down to see a very wide eyed Asami looking at these people like they’re nuts. Okay now she’s looking at me like I’m nuts. 

“Korra who the hell are these people?!?!?”

“Asami, meet my Dad and old wrinkly dude.”

Zuko looks at me with a frown. “My name, Ms. Asami, is Zuko. Now, how would you two like to come stay with us instead of out in the woods in the dead of night?”

I look down at Asami who just shrugs. Then I look to Zuko.

“Do you have food?”

“Yes of course we do.”

“Okay let’s go!”

Suddenly Asami says “Korra please get off me.”

“Oops, sorry.”

/

Asami, Naga, and I are brought to a large den. When we walk in I recognize a few faces already. And the little fire ferret that just skittered up my shirt. I start to pet Pabu, who has made himself comfy atop my head, and Asami flips out. 

“MAKO? BOLIN? OPAL? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE??”

Bolin smiles. “Oh yeah we forgot to tell you guys! We’re werewolves!”

Opal smiles and then holds her nose. “Why do you guys smell like shit?”

Asami and I look at each other and say in unison, “It’s a long, long story.”


End file.
